This invention relates generally to portable computers, and more particularly to a specific form and purpose of these portable computers for viewable use in determining performance parameters related to specific vehicles.
Many people have a both curious and a professional interest in determining the operating parameters related to the performance of specific vehicles. Accurate prediction of attainable speeds, elapsed times, and travel distance with respect to various vehicle characteristics, road grades, and vehicle speeds are desirable knowledge by both the curious and professional individuals in a wide variety of situations. However, because the physical relationships and mathematical equations are numerous and complex, applicant is unaware of any convenient, inexpensive and portable calculator for accurate determination of these variables.
Prior art discloses many such calculators for other uses:
a. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,002 to DeMaio for a laser system computer associated with laser radar, designation, communication, and directed energy applications.
b. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,845 to Portuesi for a computer for calculating the speed and distance traveled by bicycles.
c. U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,902 to Kool for a calculator for determining lead in shooting a projectile at a moving target.
d. U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,453 to Caillouet for a portable computer for use by motorists in calculating various quantities in the operation of an automobile.
e. U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,994 to Rau for a navigational computer for aircraft.
To the extent that these above prior art disclosures actually work, their accuracy and scope of performance is questionable at best, particularly the Caillouet reference for motorists and automobile performance prediction.
The present invention is directed to a portable computer which includes logarithmic scales arcuately disposed upon three intermoveable cooperative members for accurately producing performance characteristics of a vehicle of known physical characteristics and, alternately, providing "working back" functions for determining the physical characteristics of a vehicle based upon its performance characteristics. The present invention also provides means for empirical adjustment of input factors to more accurately predict vehicle performance.